Claire's bedroom
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is the scene I cut from Chapter 11 of my story My Girl. This is a mature scene.


Claire's Bedroom: A scene cut from Chapter 11 of My Girl

(Claire's point of view)

I came in Sam and Emily was asleep on the couch. "Em, Sam." I shook them. "Oh Claire did you have a good time?" Emily asked. "The best." I admitted honestly. She laughed and said. "Well goodnight sweetie we'll talk more in the morning." She yawned and told Sam she wanted to head to bed. "Night Em night Sam."

I hurried upstairs to my room. I was hoping Quil would be there. I got into my room and there he was on my bed. "You came." I whispered. "You asked me too." He said patting the bed for me to sit next to him. His lips were back on mine were they belong.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his t-shirt off with my hands shaking. "Claire what are you doing?" He whispered breathing heavily. "Taking your clothes off." I said giggling. "Claire we can't." "Yes we can Quil."

I kissed him harder this time. I couldn't help but feel shy but I wanted him so badly. He started kissing my neck. "You taste so good." He mumbled kissing my neck again. I couldn't help but moan a little. My pulse started racing as he pulled off my tank top leaving me in my white bra.

I thought I should feel more nervous but I didn't. All I could think about is how I wished I was wearing a cuter bra. But I saw him smiling and I figured that had to be good. He was just starring. I bit my lip as he said. "You are so sexy." He kissed my collar bone. I moaned out. "Really?"

My shaky fingers started unbuttoning his pants but he stopped me. "Not tonight." He said chuckling. "But Quil I want you." I said shyly. Quil groaned and said. "I want you too but not tonight." "Please Quil." I begged. He sighed and started kissing me again. He put his fingers on the top of my skirt but stopped before pulling it down. I realized he wanted permission. So I nodded and he pulled my skirt off leaving me in my bra and panties.

I thought Quil was giving in so I took my shaking hands and tried to unbutton his pants again. "Damn it Claire we can't not yet." He said breathing heard. I felt him unhook my bra I started to tremble. I watch his mouth drop and he looked into my eyes and said. "You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet."

He rubbed the bottoms of both of my breast. I moaned really loudly. "Be quite sweetheart." He whispered as he climbed on top of me. He brought his fingers to my nipples and kissed my hard. He was rolling them between his fingers I moaned into his mouth.

"Does that feel good?" Quil asked breathing as hard as I was. "Oh god yes." "How good?" He teased. "So fucking good." I couldn't help but say. "Why Miss Olsen we have a dirty mouth don't we?" I blushed brighter red than I already was.

Quil lowered his head and took my right nipple into his mouth. He sucked softly. I wanted to scream so badly. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. "Oh Quil." I could feel him smiling against my breast. As he switched breast I felt my 16 year old body aching like never before. "More please." I begged him.

I tried once again to take off his pants but he stopped me again. "No sex tonight Claire. But I can make you feel good." I moaned in response. "Tell me Claire do you want to feel good?" He teased me again. "Yes please oh please Quil." I begged again.

He ran his hands down my stomach. I shook both because I was nervous and because I wanted more. Then his mouth followed the same path kissing, licking, and nibbling every bit of skin. He kissed my panty line a few times. "Can I take these off?" He asked in a husky voice. I swallowed hard and panted. "Yes." He chuckled and slowly pulled them down my legs.

Just when I thought I couldn't feel anymore nervous I noticed he wasn't looking. But he put his hands on my thighs as he starred into my eyes. "You're not looking." I said embarrassed. He just kissed me and chuckled. "Tonight I'm just feeling."

I started panting heavily at his words. And then his hands got closer to my center. "You're so hot and you smell amazing." I blushed bright red again. He ran his hand down me. "You're so damn wet." He moaned this time. "Hmm." Was all I could manager to say back to him.

"Are you wet for me?" He asked in his husky voice again. "It's always for you Quil." I moaned. I started to feel nervous. I had never had an orgasm before. Well I still blushed at the word. I was a straight up virgin. He kissed my and then moved his fingers over me. I felt this electric feeling. He smiled and did it over and over again. I couldn't help but buck against his hand. "I need more." I moaned not really knowing what I needed.

He slid a finger into me. "Oh Quil." "You are so fucking sexy Claire." I bucked against his hand again. "Do you like me talking dirty to you?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes oh yes." I moaned but I was trying to be quite.

He whispered in my ear. "I promise one day Claire I will fuck you senseless. I'll lay you down and lay you out for hours." I was hurting I was aching so badly. He slipped another finger in. I moaned again. He started moving his fingers quicker and quicker in and out of me.

Then he rubbed again and the electric feel was back. I felt like I might pass out. "Cum for me Claire." Quil begged. He pulled me closer and quickened his pace.

"Please Claire cum for me baby." I felt like I was going to exploded. I tightened around Quil's fingers and he kissed me. I screamed into his mouth. It felt so fucking good. I never knew I could feel like this. Quil took his fingers out licked them moaning. "You feel better sweetheart?" He asked as tender as ever. "Hell yeah." I said.

"What about you?" I asked noticing how tight his pants were now. "Soon I'll let you I promise." He said creeping out of my room. I wasn't sure if he was leaving or not. I noticed he went into the bathroom as I pecked out my door. I waited patiently on my bed for him to get back.

I didn't put my clothes back on I just pulled the sheet over me. Quil came back in and said. "Sorry I had to take care of something." I giggled as he handed me a towel. I cleaned myself up and grabbed my panties sliding them back on. He handed me a t-shirt out of my drawer. I pulled it over my head. "Here let me uh change your sheets." He said as he grabbed sheets from my closet. I stood as he changed my sheets. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. Then he crawled next to me. "Good night sweetheart." He said pulling me close and kissing me. "Night Quil." I said drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you'll check out My Girl. I am planning a few future one shots for this story also. So look out for them.

Cindy


End file.
